The present invention relates to real-time messaging platforms and, more particularly, for suggesting messages and accounts from a real-time messaging platform.
There are a wide range of known automatic techniques for analyzing content in order to generate suggestions for a user or a set of users of a service. For example, with regard to textual content, there are known techniques from the areas of textual categorization, textual clustering, and entity extraction that can be used to classify the different textual content (there are similar classification techniques for other types of content, such as audio and video). The classification result can then be used to determine what type of other content to associate with the classified content. Such mechanisms have been used to insert related content, such as textual snippets, into websites, as implemented for example in the Google Adsense program. Other techniques, such as collaborative filtering and nearest neighbor approaches have also been devised to generate recommendations without relying on any explicit content analysis.